Carl's Sinful Summer
by Lunarsterna
Summary: A hot summer day of relaxion. It all changes when carl's inner lust causes his life to change forever...


It was perfect Summer day in retrovillé. Jimmy neutron was having a swim in a blowe up poolt that was place on the grass lawn in front of his best friend, Carl Wheezer house.

"This is going to be quite the Summer," muttered jimmy as he float one of carl's Llama float toys. "You can say that again, Jim" chirped Carl, who's mouth was covered in purple flirp from a llama theme cup. Jimmy had been sleep over at Carl while his parents was fighting. Judy neutron had wlked in on Hugh masturbating to unholy pornography after telling Judy for weeks that is sex drive was low due to a food poisoning he got from her very shitt cooking.

Carl, who had secret crush on Jimmy dive into the pool from the diving board that on it, splashing Cindy on her boobs. "You fucking Fat piece of llama shit you spray me on the shirt, wont you bastard!" cry out Cindy, who was pretending to casually walk by. Her white tee shirt was soak! As the shirt was now transpare Jimmy and Carl could see Cindys nipples and boob. Thi cause her tobe emarrbass and to cheeks turn just like a cherry and run away holding her crotch.

"Hahaha. Way to go Carl" Jimmy was both intellectual pleased, but he also has his hand in his swim suit and he stroked his 3 inch phallus at the site of carl and his splash of her tits. Carl was so much shame about his abuses of Cindy and his jealous heart at jimmy for have a sexual pleasure from seeing cindy pubescent nipples.

Carl was lay on the grass begging The Lord for forgiveness from his sins. He began to shove clumps of grass up his buttocks for atonement of his sin to try and get homosexual attention from Jimmy. He remember what he was taught at church and he decided that he want it to be done. He was decided that he was ready to be eunich. He pulled off his swim pull-up which was now fill with dirt and grass and begged goddard to bite of his un-dropped balls.

Goddard was not created by god and therefore had no beliefs, so he was a tool in the workmanship of Lucifer and swifly swing open his jaw to casterate carls. ***KNACK*** Only insead of a Eunich, Goddard miscalculate and bite off his entire penis and testis!

"Waaaaaaaæ" Cry Carl. "Daddyyyyy!" As Carl's cuckold of a father look out the windowed he cold see his son In agony having a panick without his DIAPER!

" Pleaseeee God give it back, of God I will give my life to thy service and celibate just let me have it back of God end this nightmare Oh god this can't be real please God no this can't be reall life let me wake up from this night mare of please Lord have mercy and heal my wounded mind I have sinned oh I have sinned please purge from me this evil oh Lord God of Heaven!" begged Carl into the heavens as his back lay on the grass and his gaze fixed into the clear blue summer sky.

Jimmy quickly tucked his 3 inch boner into his waisteband and chased down his fucking selfish dog who had abscond with carlos' fairly large cock and balls. "Goddard! I didn't programe you for this sin!" Godard spit out the penis "Bark BOOORK!" It flew all the way into carl's dad's mouth. "Oh jjeesus" explaimed mr. wheezer. In a moment of weakness and spiritual fallibility, carl dad SWALLOW THE WHOLE THING.

As Carl watch in horror as what happened to them, won't he. He was shock! At the cannibal his father turn out to be. Mr. wheezer could not look into his son bloody balls on the grass because of his shame. He ran into front of a car as it pass. It run him over and he commit another sin—suicide STRAIGHT TO HELL.

Jimmy then run to the roach and ripped open the tomache of mr carl wheezers dad and foind the mangled penis in his stomach. With a half smile he looked at carls eyes. "Don't worry, Carl. We'll his this old Ballpark Frankie as good as new in no time." Through all the pain Carl felt the reassurance of Jimbo like a river of light into his soul. His prayer was answered by Lord of Hosts.

Jimmy then take the penis and carl to his lab….

To BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
